Pokemon Unova Chronicles
by RevolutionXD
Summary: Everyone dreams of becoming the best. Join Cole, a starting trainer from Nuvema Town, on his journey to become a Pokemon Master.
1. The Starting Line

**Hello, one and all, to Pokemon Unova Chronicles, which is the name of the story. The reason why I'm writing about Unova is because extremely underrated, in BW, B2, and W2. So, let's get started!**

 **Episode 1: The Starting Line!**

* * *

"Cole! Hurry up!" a woman called in both an angry and urgent tone. A boy, roughly about 13, pushed himself up from his bed and rubbed his messy black hair. Cole leaped up from his bed and ran into his bathroom.

A woman stood in a kitchen wearing a bright green button shirt with auburn pants and pink sandals. She had a purple apron on and long blonde hair. The lady had an angry expression as she stood by the stairs once more.

"Cole Marsh, get down here now!" the woman demanded, as the male stood at the male dashed down.

"Jeez, can't a guy come down without yelling?" Cole asked, but stopped once he saw his mother's look. "Uh, I meant to say was, thank you for clothes!" Surprisingly, Mrs. Marsh smiled and Cole sighed. Fashion could always distract his mother.

"Thanks! You know, your Aunt Elesa personally gave you that before it hit stores," Mrs. Marsh stated, making Cole smirk. He had a red half zipped jacket with a blue tone in the middle. Cole had dark blue jeans with light blue and white runners. On his head laid a red hat with a black Poke Ball symbol on it.

"Aunt Elesa always knows how to market her clothes!" Cole stated, to which her mother agreed with.

"Yeah! You should hurry up and go to Professor Juniper and get your Pokemon," Mrs. Marsh said, making her son nod. Cole ran out the door of his house and began to run. The 13 year old began to run around Nuvema Town and finally got to the Pokemon Lab. He knocked several times on the door as a woman opened the door.

"You must be Cole Marsh," the lady said, making Cole nod in agreement. "Great! Professor Juniper is waiting in the back." Cole nodded and walked into the large building. The previous lady walked away as a new one filled the space. She had wavy brown hair with a tight white shirt and green skirt. She had a white lab coat over her clothes and had a kind smile on her face.

"Welcome! You're Cole, right?" Juniper asked, making the 13 year old nod once more. "As you know, I study the origin of Pokemon in this wonderful world we live in."

Eventually, the duo made it into a large room with various gadgets and machines. Juniper then grabbed a cart and pushed it forward, in front of the new trainer.

"First, I would like to give you the opportunity to choose your first Pokemon!" Juniper said excitedly, which Cole mimicked. She grabbed one Poke Ball of the cart, and tossed it into the air. "The first one up is Snivy, the grass type!"

A green bipedal snake with a long leaf like tail had yellow markings around its body. Snivy crossed its arm and held its large head high.

"Second is the fire type, Tepig!"

Out from the second capsule was a quadruped pig that was mostly orange and black. Tepig had black pointy ears with a black curly tail topped with a red ball. Tepig snorted, releasing several red flames from his snout.

"Last, but not least, is Oshawott, the water type!"

The last sphere released a small otter Pokemon with a blue body and white head. He has short arms and a dark blue tail. He has a yellow seashell on his stomach.

"Now Cole, which one will be your first Pokemon?" Juniper asked, as Cole stared at the trio of Pokemon in front of him. With a heavy heart because he had to give up the remaining two Pokemon, he made up his decision.

"Professor, I'm going to choose Tepig!" Cole said, making Tepig snort with happiness. Snivy shrugged its shoulders as Oshawott started to tear up. Tepig ran towards Cole as the pre-teen picked up the fire type.

"Great choice, Cole!" Juniper said, making Oshawott wail even louder. Snivy patted its friend's back, which stopped the crying. Juniper rubbed the water type's head and then grabbed Tepig's Poke Ball from the cart and a red machine.

"First, this is Tepig's Poke Ball," Juniper stated, which Cole took from the professor's hand. "Next, this is your very own Pokedex!" Cole took the machine from Juniper and smiled.

"Thanks!" Cole said, bowing to the lady.

"Oh please, I'm glad to have helped! You should also take these Poke Balls," Juniper handed the new trainer the spherical devices. "I wish you a lot of good fortunes in your journey!" With that, Cole and his new Pokemon, Tepig, exited the lab.

* * *

"Aww, so you chose Tepig!" Mrs. Marsh announced, hugging the fire type tightly. "So cute!" The woman ultimately released the starter from her grip as Tepig laid out on the floor, trying to recover from the bear hug.

"Yeah, I still kinda feel bad for not picking the other two," Cole said. His mother smiled as she laid both of her arms on her son's shoulders.

"Just be happy that you made Tepig's day and every other day you two spend together the best," Mrs. Marsh explained to her son, making boy nod. "Not to mention, your father sent over a gift!" the blonde woman handed her son a box, which Cole opened. Inside was a red Xtransceiver, and Cole quickly put it on.

"Sweet! This is awesome!" Cole shouted, showing off his gift to Tepig. His mother then handed her son a red and black backpack.

"It already has medcine and berries inside," Mrs. Marsh stated. Cole put the bag on his back as he tightened his hat. "Cole, you have my number and your father's number. Even though he's out and I'm all the way here, you can always call us." Cole nodded and hugged her mother, who shed a tear.

"Don't worry Mom! I'm the next Unova Champion, I'll be fine!" Cole reassured. Tepig nodded and snorted more flames. Mrs. Marsh laughed and wiped her tear.

"You should hurry out, your next stop is Accumula Town," Mrs. Marsh explained to Cole. "It even has a Battle Club, which you can use to train your Pokemon!"

"Thanks Mom, I'll call you when I get to Accumula Town," Cole promised. Cole grabbed his Tepig as they walked out of the home. The duo made their way to the ending of Nuvema Town before setting him down.

"Pig?" Tepig asked curiously.

"This is our start buddy! Let's hurry on up to Accumula Town!" Cole shouted, as the two ran off, unaware of a pair of eyes watching them.

* * *

"Professor, there's an emergency!" an assistant shouted, running into the room.

"Calm down, what is the problem?" Juniper asked.

"Oshawott escaped!" the assistant answered, making Juniper slump in her chair, but stopped and smiled. "Ma'am, why are you smiling?"

"Because, I know Oshawott will be in good hands," Juniper answered, leaving her assistant confused. "Just have faith in me." The assistant just walked out the room, leaving her boss to her thoughts.

* * *

 **So, I know that this chapter was short, but I hope you all enjoyed it! Now, I will list Cole's Tepig below, as well as any other Pokemon Cole will catch on his journey.**

 **Cole's Pokemon:**

 **Tepig (M) Lv 5- Tackle, Tail Whip, Ember, Flame Charge**

 **Next Episode- Power of the Flock!**


	2. Power of the Flock!

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of Pokemon Unova Chronicles! Last time, Cole just set off on his adventure, with his trusty starter Tepig!**

 **Chapter 2: Power of the Flock!**

* * *

"We shouldn't be this lost," Cole said, walking side by side with Tepig. "It's literally just one road and then we're at Accumula Town." Tepig nodded as the duo continued to trek along Route 1. Suddenly, a rustle in a tree grabbed the duo's attention. A tiny white and gray pigeon fell from the tree. Cole rushed over and caught the bird before seeing its bruised body.

"It doesn't look so good," Cole said, reaching in his backpack. He pulled out an Oran Berry and fed it the injured Pokemon. While already in his bag, he grabbed his red Pokedex and aimed it at the tiny Pokemon.

 _ **Pidove, the Tiny Pigeon Pokemon. This very forgetful Pokémon will wait for a new order from its Trainer even though it already has one.**_

"Dove!" the Pokemon cried, flapping its wings. It quickly flew up, but dropped back into Cole's arms.

"Geez, you just finished healing up," Cole explained. "At least wait a few minutes before flying off." The dual type Pokemon nodded, as the trainer continued to fed the bird. After those needed minutes, Pidove was able to fly successfully. Cole and Tepig smiled as they watched Pidove soar around the air. "Now you're all better. See ya!" With a wave, Tepig and Cole began to walk away, not until they were stopped by Pidove flying in their path.

"Um, do you want a battle or something?" Cole asked, rubbing the back of his head. Pidove shook its head before landing on Cole's shoulder, then flying away. Occasionally, the Tiny Pigeon Pokemon turned around and squaked, signaling for the duo to follow it. Cole and Tepig rushed in Pidove's direction to see a whole flock of Pidove flying in the air. At first, Cole thought nothing of it until he saw a large bird with dual red and blue feathers. That bird began to attack each one of the Pidoves, which caused them to fall in move move.

 _ **Braviary, the Valiant Pokemon. For the sake of its friends, this brave warrior of the sky will not stop battling, even if injured.**_

"Pid! Ove-ove!" the dual type squaked angrily. Braviary then looked down to see the standing trio, and flew down towards them.

"Crap!" Cole shouted, picking up Tepig and grabbing Pidove to roll out the way of Braviary's attack. Pidove began to squirm in the teen's arms, which made it hard to run with Pidove and Tepig. Cole began to get hunted by the Valiant Pokemon, before the trainer hid behind a tree. Pidove still moved around in Cole's arms, which made the trainer shush the Pokemon.

"Stay quiet," Cole whispered. "We need some time to think of a plan." Pidove started to calm down, until a few trees surrounding them dropped down. A loud squawk was released as Cole ran into a clearing, seeing Braviary taking down trees. Pidove and Tepig released themselves from Cole's grip and released their own battle cry, which attracted Braviary's attention. The larger Pokemon whipped his wings side to side as a huge gust of wind was created.

Tepig and Pidove held their own in the wind as Cole pulled out his Pokedex and aimed it once more, this time, on his starter.

 _ **Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokemon. It can deftly dodge its foe's attacks while shooting fireballs from its nose. It roasts berries before it eats them.**_

 _ **Know Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Ember, Flame Charge**_

"Tepig, burn Braviary with Ember!" Cole ordered, pointing at the Valiant Pokemon.

Tepig nodded and lifted his head high in the air. With a loud snort, he released a flurry of fire sparks that went through the wind and struck Braviary. The bird shook off the damage as Pidove flew into the sky.

"Now strike with Air Cutter!"

Pidove whipped both of its tiny wings as multiple sharp crescents were created. The winds caught Braviary off guard as the huge eagle descended faster to the ground. With a huge thud, the bird dropped to the ground. Cole, Tepig, and Pidove felt safe until the huge Pokemon shot back up and roared. Braviary started to glow a bright white before flying high into the air. In his hand, Cole's Pokedex buzzed.

 _ **Sky Attack: A second-turn attack move where critical hits land more easily. It may also make the target flinch.**_

"This isn't looking too good," Cole said, after hearing his Pokedex list the power attack. The raven haired teen then glanced at Tepig and Pidove, each having a look of determination. "Even so, we can't back down! Right guys?" Pidove chirped in response while Tepig nodded. Cole prepared to think of a counterattack until a huge colony of Pidove circled Braviary. The rescued Pidove squaked happily as each of the tiny birds zipped past the large eagle. The Tiny Pigeons slashed Braviary with their sharp wings as the large bird dropped to the ground once more. The Valiant Pokemon began to get up before he saw Cole, Tepig, and Pidove walked forward. The huge flock of Pidove then circle around the area, shooting a dirty look at Braviary.

"Listen, I don't know what you did or why you did it, but you owe these guys an apology," Cole said, bending down to Braviary. The new trainer pulled out a new Oran Berry and handed to Braviary, who looked at Cole before eating it. Braviary shot up into the air and started to communicate to the Pokemon. Each Pidove nodded and gathered around the huge eagle. Braviary and the flock of Pidove chirped at Tepig and Cole before taking off, leaving one of their own behind.

"Hey, why didn't you go with your flock?" Cole inquired. Pidove chirped and flapped his wings wildly, aiming at an empty Poke Ball. The trainer nodded as he grabbed the spherical device from his belt. Pidove, however, flew back and landed on the ground, in a battling position. "So you want a battle. No problem! Tepig, ram it with Tackle!"

Tepig nodded and ran on his four hooves. Pidove wasn't quick enough to react as it was sent flying back into a tree. Cole smirked until Pidove flapped his wings, creating a strong surge of wind, lifting Tepig off his hooves. Pidove then flew forward in a sudden burst of speed, leaving a trail of white light behind him. Tepig was struck in his stomach and rolled farther back.

"Tepig, are you okay?" Cole questioned. The Fire Pig snorted, picking himself back up. "Alright, fire an Ember!"

Tepig released another storm of small fire sparks towards Pidove. The Tiny Pigeon Pokemon whipped his wings in an 'X' formation, sending crescents shaped winds at the fire. The two attacks collided, creating a huge dust explosion.

"Finish this with Flame Charge!"

Tepig rushed out of the cloud in a fiery armor. Pidove tried to fly away, but was tackled by the Unova starter. Pidove then rolled on the ground, holding itself up because of exhaustion. Cole took this as an opportunity and threw his Poke Ball at Pidove, who was sucked inside. The sphere wiggled for a while, then stopped with a ding. Cole picked the Poke Ball up and released his new Pokemon. Pidove chirped and clipped himself on Cole's shoulder.

"Nice to have you aboard, Pidove!" Cole exclaimed, getting a nod from Tepig. Pidove smiled as the trio began to walk once more. "Onwards to Accumula Town!"

* * *

 **This chapter introduced Cole's first capture, a noble Pidove, who will be a great addition to the team!**

 **Do you like Pidove?**

 **Should the Flock, lead by Braviary, be seen again?**

 **Why do you think Braviary was attack the flock in the first place?**

* * *

 **Cole's Pokemon:**

 **Tepig (M) Lv 7- Tackle, Tail Whip, Ember, Flame Charge**

 **Pidove (M) Lv 6- Gust, Growl, Quick Attack, Air Cutter**

 **Next Chapter: Starter Brawl: Tepig vs Snivy!**


End file.
